Delicate
by Mrs. Bluebird
Summary: todo desespero tem seu alimento.


**DELICATE**  
_por Mrs. Bluebird_

* * *

_We might kiss  
When we are alone  
When nobody's watching  
We might take it home_

Não era amor. O amor possui uma espécie de fragilidade sublime, inquebrável. O que havia entre eles não era frágil nem sublime, muito menos inquebrável. De fato, ela era em si um brinquedo quebrado, cujos pedaços ele se divertia em juntar, cuidadosamente, para logo em seguida poder despedaçá-la novamente. Era um jogo tão divertido quanto era perigoso, mas ele sempre gostara de brincar com fogo, e sua parte favorita era quando se queimava – e ela era toda feita de fogo. Desde os cabelos que lhe caíam ombro abaixo feito cascatas de sangue até os olhos feitos de sépia, fervendo olhares que ela parecia guardar exclusivamente para os olhos dele.

Talvez aquilo fosse o inferno, talvez ele já estivesse no inferno desde sempre, deixando-se queimar lentamente até que nada restasse além de cinzas. Afinal, ele era inteiro feito de cinza, e talvez fosse exatamente nesse ponto que se completavam: ela era fogo, ele era cinza – mais cedo ou mais tarde o fogo se apagaria e ela se tornaria cinza, assim como ele. Ela vinha com seu vermelho contagiante, viva feito o sangue que pulsava quente dentro de suas veias e artérias, mas ele a envolvia com seu cinzento gélido, porque seu melhor prazer era apagá-la, transformá-la em cinzas – assim como ele. Seu prazer era aprisioná-la em seu mundo sem cores.

Talvez fosse _ele_ o inferno. Talvez fosse o próprio demônio. Divagações inúteis, porque dadas as circunstâncias da época era difícil saber qual o papel que cada um interpretava, e ele não perdia tempo pensando naquelas perguntas todas, afinal, quem se importava? Em tempos como aqueles ninguém poderia se permitir o luxo de esperar qualquer coisa, de entender qualquer coisa, de _se envolver_ com qualquer coisa: não era amor. Era libido, asco, vergonha. Uma espécie de aliança silenciosa – dois corpos numa união formada por e envolta em penumbra.

_We might make out  
When nobody's there  
It's not that we're scared  
It's just that it's delicate_

Planejavam encontros escorregadios em motéis baratos, protegidos pelo sigilo das madrugadas frias, no sangue correndo a eletricidade proporcionada pela surdina, aquilo tudo era _deliciosamente_ proibido, imoral, repugnante. Dormir com o inimigo era uma ideia absolutamente desafiadora, e ele nutria um desejo secreto por desafios. Não sabia o que se passava dentro da cabeça dela e na realidade não precisava saber, e costumava dizer a si mesmo que não precisava de nada daquilo, afinal, ele sempre estivera no controle da situação, mas ela era como um _vício_. O cheiro doce que brotava da pele toda salpicada de sardas, o jeito como ela gemia e mordia o lábio inferior quando ele a jogava contra a parede num misto de desejo e violência, as unhas dela abrindo caminhos de sangue na carne de suas costas, tudo aquilo fazia dela uma _posse_. Ele era como um gato, e ela como um novelo de lã.

_So why do you fill my sorrow  
With the words you've borrowed  
From the only place you've known_

Não se importava com ela, porque Malfoys não se imporam com Weasleys, e não tinha muita paciência com sentimentalismos. Nunca tivera, desde pequeno. Talvez fosse por esse motivo que quando Voldemort finalmente caiu, levando consigo o glorioso Harry Potter, ele fingiu não perceber que ela estava mais pálida que o normal, e não hesitou em dizer a ela que todos os heróis eram feitos de areia. Rasgou todos os jornais que falavam sobre Harry Potter, e rasgou muitos jornais, porque não suportava vê-la chorando por aquele par de óculos idiotas por cima daqueles olhos idiotas ilustrando matérias sensasionalistas sobre heroismos idiotas. Não suportava as lágrimas, nem a culpa, nem o desespero. Não suportava vê-la finalmente apagada. Não suportava vê-la tão entregue a _ele_, apesar de todos os esforços que fizera para que ela fosse _sua_.

E então veio o silêncio. Depois de alguns dias ela deixou de se encontrar com ele, sem quaisquer explicações, e ele não se importou, porque era isso o que ele sabia fazer com perfeição – não se importar. Não se importava com ela, nem com sua família de ruivos bufantes, nem com o mundo mágico, nem com seus pais, nem com um herói babaca, nem com um velho lunático que queria viver para sempre, nem com nada. Ele era muito bom em não se importar, porque _nada importava_, no final das contas.

_And why do you sing Hallelujah  
If it means nothing to you  
Why do you sing with me at all?_

Depois da queda de Voldemort e do fim da guerra, o mundo mágico foi se ajeitando. Pouco a pouco, a política e a economia foram se reeguendo, e uma estátua do Potter foi construída bem no meio de um Ministério da Magia novinho em folha. Depois de tanto pavor, sangue e destruição as pessoas ainda acreditavam em milagres e ainda tinham esperança – mas ele continuava sem se importar. Poucos meses depois Lucius, que enfrentava agora diversos processos devido à sua aliança com o tão invencível Lord das Trevas, enlouqueceu e esquartejou Narcissa, tirando a própria vida logo em seguida. Draco não foi ao enterro, e fora inteligente e estratégico o suficiente durante a guerra para se manter perfeitamente em cima do muro, pendendo para o lado que estivesse em vantagem.

_We might live  
Like never before  
When there's nothing to give  
Well, how can we ask for more_

Mas apesar de tudo, apesar de estar livre de qualquer acusação, sentia-se vazio. Não se importava com Lucius nem com Narcissa, aprendera a não se importar com eles desde crianças, mas mesmo assim perdeu-se entre angústias que não sabia de onde vinham. Sua fortuna foi congelada pelo Ministro, que ainda buscava alguma forma de jogá-lo em Azakaban, mas até mesmo ele desistiu, depois de alguns meses sem provas concretas, e então todo mundo se esqueceu do menino Malfoy. Ele vendeu a mansão e passou a viver em hotéis. Não suportava as tapeçarias, as paredes, os candelabros, os móveis, os corredores. Aquele lugar estava cheio de fantasmas, e Draco Malfoy finalmente sucumbiu ao próprio desespero silencioso. "O declínio dos Malfoy", era como todo mundo o chamava agora. Ele não respondia, porque era verdade, mas continuava sem se importar. Foda-se, pensava, e voltava ao seu cigarro. Tragava uma, cinco, vinte vezes. Até que o cheiro daquela decadência toda se impregnasse em suas roupas, em seus dedos trêmulos e em seus olhos aguados, que agora passavam a maioria do tempo encarando a paisagem pela janela.

E então ela o procurou. Veio sem anúncio, sem permissão, invadindo seu desespero cinzento e ofuscando tudo com aquele vermelho vibrante, e ele sentiu ódio. Por não conseguir apagá-la dessa vez, por não poder controlá-la. Sentiu ódio daquele vermelho, do sangue pulsando dentro dela, do sorriso feito de dentes brancos e retos, das sardas salpicadas pelas bochechas, feito gotas de bronze numa estátua de marfim. Sentiu ódio do quão frágil ela o fazia se sentir, e foi nesse momento que soube que jamais a veria novamente.

_We might make love  
In some sacret place  
The look on your face  
Is delicate_

Agarrou-a pelos pulsos e beijou sua boca com fúria, somente para sentir seu gosto novamente, sua pele, seus lábios, seu corpo, talvez para conseguir guardar qualquer pedaço de lembrança, traçar seus traços em sua cabeça antes que ela desaparecesse de vez, e se entregaram a esse último capricho ali mesmo, no tapete empoeirado do quarto de um hotel cujo nome nenhum dos dois se lembraria depois.

E depois disso ela se foi. Simplesmente _se foi_. Ele sentiu ódio de si mesmo, de seu pai, e de sua mãe, dela, de Potter, daquela guerra idiota, sentiu ódio de tudo, quebrou móveis, quebrou quadros, rasgou fotografias, e então o ódio passou, e ele voltou ao cigarro. Afinal, depois de alguns anos tudo aquilo seria considerado nada além de libertinagens juvenis que lhe renderiam no máximo algumas artrites, e ele não pensaria nisso porque nunca fora importante de fato. Ela se casaria com algum homem que não seria ele e teria filhos que não seriam seus, três ou quatro ou mais, e ele não se importava, porque Weasleys se reproduzem como coelhos, e não era amor.

_So why do you fill my sorrow  
With the words you've borrowed  
From the only place you've known  
And why do you sing Hallelujah  
If it means nothing to you  
Why do you sing with me at all?_

Não era amor, porque ele nunca soubera o que é amar.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado.  
A música é **Delicate**, do _Damien Rice_.  
À propósito, reviews me fazem feliz! rs  
Beijos!


End file.
